The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users generally access resources in a manner whereby their identity is known. For example, a session cookie which identifies the user attempting to access the resource and in addition to credentials of the user is customarily utilized and many times even required for accessing the resource. Unfortunately, making the identity of a user known when the user is attempting to access a resource allows for unwanted use of the user's identity. In some instances, the unwanted use of the user's identity may include taking over the user's identify to perform malicious tasks, such as attacks including cross-site scripting attacks and cross-site request forgery attacks.